Draft Day
by Fawkes31
Summary: Inspired by the NBA draft, What must be going through the minds of prospective picks when they get picked and the aftermath of the Quidditch League draft.
1. Chapter 1

A.N. This was inspired by boredom and the NBA draft.

Disclaimer: Nothing recognizable is mine. All other things, especially the Westminster Werewolves, are mine and mine only.

* * *

Draft Day

"Welcome, Witches and Wizards, to the Darren O'Hare convention center for the 2002 Quidditch League Pro-Draft! My name is John O'Sullivan and my guest for tonight is none other than Albus Dumbledore, who has managed to take some time from his busy schedule to watch the young men and women who are hoping to make it to the pros. Remember that if you miss even a moment of the draft you can go to the MGSN pensive section and get a full recap of the action.

So Albus, I understand that you are an avid quidditch fan, and I'm sure that you're in the know of the information for the draft.

That is true John, and might I say, you have done quite well for yourself. My, I remember when you were commentating as a student at hogwarts yourself on some of our own quidditch matches.

Too true. Now, with the expansion team, the Westminster Werewolves drafting first, here's the rest of the draft order. Second is the Caerphilly Catapults, who had an incredibly disappointing season last year, not winning a single game. Third we have the Pride of Portree, who's only league win came against the Catapults, but we they have a lot of promise for this year, since their seeker, Jacob Harrington, is finally finished rehabbing after taking that brutal bludger to the head in the game against the Falmouth Falcons, who draft fourth this year. Fifth in the draft is the Montrose Magpies, who's keeper, Alexis Muldoon had an all star season, it was a shame that she couldn't be recognized for MVP because of their seeker, Jackson Cobblestone, failing miserably at his job of catching the snitch. Sixth is the Chudly Cannons, who have their latest pick in a draft since 1975. Seventh is the Appleby Arrows, who will be alternating in the next round of the draft with the number eight Kenmare Kestrels, and number nine Holyhead Harpies, due to a three way tie in the standings. Just missing the playoffs, at ten being the Wigtown Wanderers, who missed the playoffs by a measly ten points. Finally come the playoff teams, with Puddlemere United drafting at eleven, being eliminated in the semifinals, as the favorites to win it all. The Wimbourne Wasps draft at twelve, they had a very surprising season last year, finishing third it the standings and beating Puddlemere United in the consolation match. Next, at thirteen are the runner up Ballycastle Bats, who lost the championship in dramatic fashion with the champion Tutshill Tornadoes drafting last, at spot fourteen.

Now that we have listed the draft order, let's take a quick look at what each team needs, and what players might be a good fit for that team. Now that the new age restriction has been inputted into the league, there will not be any players from any of the primary wizarding schools, just the universities.

Since the Westminster Werewolves are an expansion team, they took part in an expansion draft to come up with their beginning roster, and they really got lucky with the Puddlemere decision to try to cut down on the 'excess'. They received by far the best prospective keeper in Oliver Wood, who's talent has been wasted sitting on the bench behind the aging Danny Greenstone. I'd say that they would need a chaser primarily, but a seeker could help them as well, so the argument comes to be who the number one pick will be, Harry Potter, the boy-who-lived, who, after defeating You-Know-Who back in 1999, attended Dublin Magical State University, becoming one of the best seekers in the university level. The other prospective number one has to be Christopher Darkenson, who was an outstanding Chaser at the University of Wales. It's truly a toss up as to which order these two will end up in, but they will undoubtedly be numbers one and two in this draft. The Prides also need a chaser, and what'll probably happen is they will take Jake Morrison at number three. Jake is a smaller chaser, but what he lacks in size he makes up for in his handling ability of the quaffle. The Falcons will benefit from this chaser rich draft, and they'll probably end up with Mitch Hardgrove, the big, physical chaser from Oxford Magical University. Hardgrove would definitely fit the style of the Falcons, as he last season had more fouls than assists. After that, though, it is a true toss up, as there are many players waiting to hear their names, and yet there are only two rounds of the draft. Most players will be undrafted, and regulated for assignment in the Qudditch under-league.

What could be said though, is that there are many hidden gems in this draft pool, players that for some reason or another have fallen through the cracks and have become tagged as a 2nd rounder. One of these players is Katie Bell, a senior chaser at Dublin Magical State University, who's only true knock is that she seems to become injured all too easily. Another hidden gem could be Draco Malfoy, who many experts believed could have been a top five pick next year, had he stayed in University. Draco, a junior seeker at The Belfast Magical College, has all of the instincts of a talented seeker, but he lacks the refinety that he could have gotten in college by staying his last year. He'll be good, but he'll need time to develop, time most teams won't like to give. Now with that, here comes the head of the Department of Magical Games and Sports, Joseph Kensington, to open the draft.

'Welcome to the 2002 Quidditch League draft. I would like to wish everyone good luck and to congratulate all University players to getting to this level. The Westminster Werewolves are on the clock.'

That's it witches and wizards, the draft is officially under way. When we come back we'll have the first pick ever by the expansion Westminster Werewolves!"

* * *

A.N. So, what did you think? I'm gonna try to get another few chapters in, but I make no guarentees.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: on ch.1 I will not repeat it on any other chapters, this is not mine, and make reference to chapter 1 for the disclaimer

A.N. Chapter Two, part one, I hope you'll like it

* * *

The first day of the rest of our lives

"With the first pick of the two thousand and two Quidditch league draft, the Westminster Werewolves select..."

This is it, my moment. At least I hope it will be mine. With him as the other possible number one, it's very unlikely that I will be picked, but I can hold out to hope. Besides, even if I don't go number one, the Catapults are a nice fit for me. I like Caerphilly, I actually rooted for them growing up, and I've got friends nearby there. It would be nice either way, but I'm not sure I could handle being on a team with Jackson Wallace, that moron has his head shoved so far up his arse, its a wonder he can see where the quaffle is so he can grab it. I would hate to have to deal with him.

I could holdout, demanding he be traded. It could work, although he's older, he's still a dominating Keeper, and teams could use him. Besides, with me they won't need a keeper that often. My agent says to get ready to stand up, he's already fitting my Werewolves robes. I'm getting anxious here, is it just me or is this taking way too damn long?

I'm making my way to stand up, and I see him doing the same. I mock glare at him, we're friendly enough, although I never will admit it. It's not that he's a bad guy, far from it, but he ruined one of my great performances in college, and we're all still a little bitter about it.

The crowd's starting to get into it, and they're pretty even split over who should go number one. Truth is though, that I notice a lot of Catapults fans chanting for him, which I guess means that they want me.

Here he goes, it's crunch time. I already feel the anxiety, the exhilaration, the rush. He's going to call my name, I know it. I'm going to be a Werewolf. Funny how I'd never have said that with pride before. Sure, there are nice Werewolves, just look at professor Lupin from my Hogwarts days, he was awesome and a werewolf. I had, and still have, tons of respect for that man.

"... Harry Potter!"

The crowd is screaming. I think it's louder right now as a sit down, dejected and disappointed, than it ever has been at school. The Catapults team rep is running up to the podium with their pick, it'll be me, that much is set already. Mr. Kensington barely has the chance to shake Potter's hand before he's given the Catapults pick.

"The first pick for the Caerphilly Catapults is Christopher Darkenson!"

I stand as my name is called, smiling, hugging my parents, and my little sister, who's crying with happiness. I walk up to the podium and wave to the fans, who are all cheering me on. I'm going to walk up there, shake Mr. Kensington's hand, smile for the photographs, And walk to the backstage for the photographs and interviews.

It's all a rush, I stand next to Potter, him in his Werewolves uniform, me in my Catapults one. The flash bulbs go off in front of us, next to us, behind us. It's getting disorienting. Reporter after reporter come up to us, most with the same questions "how do you feel about being drafted?" and "What do you think of your new team?" One brash young reporter, probably a student in college, turns to me, looks me in the eye and asks,

"So Christopher, why do you think Harry Potter was selected before you?"

Oh, I can't believe he just asked that. I think he's trying to stir up some enmity before the season. So I'll give him some. For shits and giggles, for fun, for the hell of it.

"Oh, Harry Potter is still a name. He defeated the darkest wizard of our time, he was famous from the age of one, he'll attract people to Werewolf games. Honestly I think I would have been just as good a pick as him, but popularity rules and all." I nudge Potter as I say it, let him know to play along. I hear him laugh next to me. I already know what he'll say, something about him being a seeker how he's the more important pick, and how a losing team would fit me and my style, seeing as his college team beat mine for the national title this season. Here it comes.

"Oh that's rich. You're a chaser, I'm a seeker, of course I'm a better fit for the Werewolves than you are. Don't get me wrong, we couldn't have beaten you for the title this year if it weren't for our chasers, but still, a good seeker is an important tool on any hopeful team. Besides, Caerphilly is a good fit for your style of play." He grinned at me, egging me on.

"Oh yeah Mr. Bigshot? What's my style of play then?" I grin seeing where this is going.

He looks casual, his voice dismissive as he says it. "The losing style of course. I mean, that's what you did last season, right? And the year before that too, if I recall."

I wince. That was a low blow. Last year was a deserved loss, but two years ago, we were cheated out of the title. I'll stick to that till the day I die.

As I look around, I see my agent on his portable mirror. Those two way mirrors have been enhanced to become the new mode of communication, they're really handy. My guess is he's trying to ink out a deal already, probably at up to five hundred twenty thousand Galleons or higher. It's not the money I want. I get off on flying, the thrill of rushing through the air, coming so close to danger and pulling out safely. It's exhilarating. That's what I live for. My name is Christopher Darkenson, I am a quidditch player.

* * *

A.N. Hope you enjoyed it. Give me some reviews for thought.


End file.
